Broken Butterflies
by Furious Pines
Summary: "Adrien stared at the small butterfly brooch fastened to his chest. He wished he had never opened that safe." Alternatively, Adrien accidentally binds himself to the one thing Gabriel has that can help bring back his wife. Naturally, one whom absorbs the tool, becomes it, and shall be used as such.


The first thought that came to mind was _I didn't mean to._

His Père's flight was supposedly delayed, _(Lies)_ so Adrien had a free period. As usual. So, in a sudden burst of rebellious energy, he decided to skip Chinese. After all he could speak it better than a native at this point, and he'd rather not be berated for sleeping through the lesson. It was rather boring being taught something you already knew, and honestly, he didn't care that much about it in the first place. Though, he thought as he walked through the many hallways of his maze of a house, if his Père ever found out, Adrien didn't think it would be pretty. Especially on the day of Maman's de- disappearance. Oh who was he kidding. His Père probably didn't even care that much about today anyways. He'd still be mad that Adrien skipped though.

Just as he was realizing how horrible of an idea this was, he stopped by his Père's office. There he was. His Père. Defacing _ **his**_ _Maman's portrait and he didn't even know he was home, how_ _ **DARE HE-**_ Wait. Calm down. Take deep, quiet breaths and smile. Now observe. The portrait opened like a door, showing a safe. Why did he have a safe, behind Maman's portrait of all places? Was it money? No, his Père had a high-tech bank for that. Valuable items? Possibly. Adrien scampered closer, quickly hiding behind one of the decorative pillars in his Père's office. He always thought those were unnecessary, but he is grateful for them at the moment. His Père pounds out a code. The door swings open as his Père quickly opens it, but a loud crash distracts him, and he closes the door, moving the portrait into its proper place.

Adrien quickly lays his back flat against the pillar, controlling his panicked breathing as well as he could. He could hear his Père pass him and leave the room. After a moment of stillness, Adrien cautiously left the safety of the pillar. Once it was obvious no one was coming in anytime soon, he went to investigate the safe. Gently moving his Maman's portrait aside, he had full view of the safe. Luckily, a key did not lock it, only a keypad, or he wouldn't have been able to even try to open it. He stood there for a moment, thinking of the keypad's passcode. 2002. His birth year.

The keypad made a small buzzing noise and turned red. Adrien knew it was wishful thinking, but it still had hurt a little. He entered in the year his Maman had disappeared, 2016. The keypad lit a bright green and he could hear the locks shifting. The door slowly peaked open an inch. He stood there, questioning the decision to open it. He grabbed the handle and gently inched it open, hoping not to set off any creaking.

The first thing Adrien noticed was a small framed picture of his Maman. He gently picked it up and hugged it close to his chest as he willed his tears away. As he put it back, he accidentally knocked over a paper receipt for a ticket to Tibet. He kneeled over and picked it up, but as he was about to put it back, a light purple glow caught his eye. A brooch with stiff, but soft fabric cut to resemble butterfly wings, with a deep purple gem in the middle to hold it together. It sat next to a similarly designed peacock brooch, but he was less concerned about that one.

Adrien stared deeply into the almost hypnotizing glow of the jewel. He could feel warmth and ecstasy coming off it in waves. The feeling was almost like a gentle wave, drowning all the hurt and fear that had been bubbling up in him. A sigh escaped him as he closed he eyes, letting himself be overtaken by the feeling as it healed the emotions that had been bottled up in him for years. All the yearning, pleading for his Papa to just look at him, the wallowing depression after his Maman disappeared, the self-loathing, questioning why he wasn't good enough for them, all of it still there, yet altered. Yearning turned to determination, sadness turned to hope, hurt and fear turned into forgiveness and empathy.

Adrien opened his eyes, a blissful smile on his face and a single tear streaking down it. The glow of the brooch's gemstone had dimmed, kindness and understanding flowing from it. Adrien gently took the brooch into his hands, having cupped them around it. He pinned the brooch to his shirt, if only for a moment. There was a bright flash as something small was flung out of it. Startled out of his peace of mind, he jumped backwards, feelings of fear returning to him. The wave washed over him again, calming him.

Adrien's eyes went out of focus, rendering the world a blur a moment as he blinked it away. Once his eyes had focused once more, he saw a small purple butterfly… Thing… Hover in front of him. Its emotions came off it in gentle waves, slight panic mixed with confusion and guilt. It looked and, quite literally, emanated exhaustion. He held out his hands, cupped like before, for the small being to rest it. Thankful, the being nestled its self into his palms.

"What exactly… Are you?" Adrien questioned, his head tilting a bit to the side.

"I am Nooroo, a Kwami," It said, it's voice a soft soprano, "May I ask the date, and perhaps where I am?"

"O- oh, It's the twenty-ninth of August, two-thousand sixteen," Adrien stuttered, breaking out of his trance-like state, "We're in France, Paris to be specific, and I found you in my Père's safe."

"That is… Odd to say the least," Nooroo muttered, before speaking a bit louder, "Either way, you are my new Chosen. I assume the Guardian explained everything to you?"

"What Guardian?" Adrien asked, confused, "And I'm chosen for what?"

"You are _A_ Chosen, and the Guardian was supposed to be the one to choose you," Nooroo stated, "It's been so long since I've gotten to choose my own Holder, it's a bit exciting."

"So you see, once I was given up by my previous Holder, although clearly not given back," Nooroo muttered, "I have been asleep in this brooch, better known as a miraculous, for a few months I presume."

"Once I felt the… Poisonous turmoil within you," Nooroo shuttered, "I awoke temporarily to help you, and once I healed you, I felt the love you hold for your family, and chose you to be my new Holder."

"And what exactly is a Holder?" Adrien asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"A person the Guardian or I find worthy to protect those around them, and are given powers by the Miraculous I power," Nooroo answers, "You are essentially what I believe you call a… Superhero?"

"The powers I give my Holders deal with the balance and healing of one's emotions, making you able to change one's negative emotions into a more positive version," Nooroo says, "Although it only heals emotions, and only to those wishing to let go and heal."

"Now listen closely, for this is important," Nooroo warns, "Your main power is your ability to turn ordinary people into Champions, whom will fight for you, with powers we grant to them to help them fulfill both their and our goals, considering our powers are not built for us to fight in their stead."

"So, like Ladybug?" Adrien asks, excited.

"You know of the Ladybug Miraculous?" Nooroo asks, confused.

"Oh right, well she's this superhero who stops crimes all around Paris!" Adrien fangirls, "She uses her Lucky Charm to end any fights that break out, and then uses Miraculous Cleanse to fix any and all damage done to the city in the process."

"That is indeed one of the many Miraculous, and you'll hopefully end up helping her, seeing as she is the destined leader of any variation of the Miraculous group," Nooroo confirms, "If you wish to test out your powers and affirm your loyalties to the city, very important, simply say 'Wings Rise.'"

"Nooroo, Wings Ri-"

"Adrien, what have you DONE?!"

"P- Père, I'm sorry, I- It was open, and I-" He cuts Adrien off.

"Silence," He demands, his voice a cold, icy fury.

"You have _no idea_ what you have just cost us," Gabriel growls.

" **No Idea.** "

This is a brand new story I have been working on, and I hope you all enjoy it, as I very well do. Inspired by ImThePunchLord's Always a Hero, No Matter The Miraculous series.


End file.
